


Challenge Three: Trades and Professions

by Mellacita



Category: Merlin (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Loneliness, M/M, Memory Alteration, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellacita/pseuds/Mellacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 51st century, Merlin became a Time Agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Three: Trades and Professions

**Author's Note:**

> From the 2014 Pornathon. Finally catching up to posting. The 2015 'thon is underway too, I hear, so go read and vote!

In the 51st century, Merlin became a Time Agent.

As his Captain fastened the vortex manipulator around Merlin’s wrist, she addressed him gravely. “Remember, Agent Emrys. We police time. We don’t rewrite it.”

Merlin saluted in response.

*

Four months into his first mission, Merlin took leave. He traveled through the vortex until he found himself and Arthur, fresh from their first encounter with Morgause. The sight of his king after so many years nearly doubled Merlin over, but he persisted. After knocking out his younger self in the woods, Merlin took his place by the fire, took a deep breath, and confessed, I’m a sorcerer, Arthur. I have magic.

And while Arthur’s older self would one day claim he didn’t know what he would have done, this Arthur did. After sputtering and shouting for a time, Arthur stopped abruptly and roughly pulled Merlin’s forehead to his own. Worst servant ever, Arthur said with a sigh, and Merlin wept to feel Arthur’s arms around him again. He couldn’t stop himself from fitting their mouths together, as he could have done then, as he clearly should have done. Before long, they were rutting against each other, half-dressed, Merlin punctuating each thrust with a gasped vow of fealty. I use it for you.

*

The next day, Arthur hated magic again, for Merlin never rewrote time. He always had the Agency-issue retcon pills ready while he tumbled through the time vortex, restoring timestreams and saving worlds. They worked even better than magic.

*

Six months later, Merlin returned to Camelot as Arthur brought Morgana back from the Druids. After his younger self was tucked away in bed, Merlin brought more flowers to her room. I have to show you something, my lady, he said, and made the chamber’s candles float around them. You’ll never be alone, not whilst I’m in Camelot, he swore. Her knees buckled as she sobbed her relief, and her eyes were so different from the last time Merlin saw her that he couldn’t help himself. He bore her back onto her embroidered linens and fucked her as if he could fuck her nightmares and her shame right out of her, stretching out tendrils of magic to tease her lips, her breasts, between her legs until she jerked in his arms and every vase in the room shattered at once.

He taught her to conjure fire, and when she managed to do it too, she laughed and rolled him onto his back. She rode his cock until she came twice more, her fingertips worrying her own nipples in the moonlight. With two of us, he’ll have to listen, she murmured later, as he stroked her shoulder. We can make Arthur understand.

Merlin cried when he gave Morgana the retcon.

*

Merlin visited Gwaine in the tavern shortly after the Lamia, to test a theory. After Percival joined them, they diced until Merlin ended up losing his shirt, his boots, and any pretence to innocence he might have had as he sprawled over the gaming table with Gwaine’s cock in his arse and Percival’s in his mouth. His theory was proved, and Gwaine and Percival had terrible hangovers.

*

He once made Mithian dream of coming on Arthur’s tongue while Merlin kissed her eyelids. She had been kind to him; she deserved something sweet.

*

The Time Agency threatened him with reprimands, but Agent Emrys was too important, had saved too many lives when he actually did his job for reprimands to stick. After all, what Time Agent didn’t go a little bit mad?

*

In his fifth year of duty, Merlin earned a commendation by closing a rift in time and space. He celebrated by visiting simpleton Arthur on the way to Ealdor. Such a lovely, trusting lad that Arthur had been, and Merlin wanted so much to deserve that trust. He didn’t though, but it didn’t matter because Arthur was so sweetly obedient as Merlin opened him up, pushed into him until Arthur came with a startled whimper and wide, wondering eyes. In Arthur’s addled mind, it had been his first time.

Merlin didn’t even need the retcon for that one.

*

They revoked his vortex manipulator the next year; even the Time Agency couldn’t turn a blind eye forever. At the verdict, Merlin broke down, begging the tribunal to just make him forget it all – to take his memories of Camelot and everything since.

They sent him to a house of healing instead.

*

In the early 52nd century, Arthur finally found him there.


End file.
